All Within Time
by bandcandies
Summary: My take on Season 3... Cause it wasn't the best. Of course this will be Spashley!


**A/N.**

**Ok so I just wanted to try something more cannon. And if you like it press the review button and I'll keep it going. **

**So a little summary is that like many people season 3A wasn't the best that it could have been so I thought that I would write what I would have liked to have seen. Certain parts of 3A shall be in there like Clay did die, but Ashley didn't go to Europe, and I'm going to keep Kyla as normal, unlike the show were she went all bi-polar on us.**

**Disclaimer: belongs to The N and Tommy Lynch, I'm just borrowing for a bit.**

"Ash get up, you can't live in your bed." Kyla pulled the covers back.

"Argh go away, if I want to stay here I will." Ashley pulled them back over her head, trying to drown her sister out.

"No, either get up now, or I'll pour water on you." She picked up the glass next to Ashley's bed holding it above her sister. "You have till the count of 5. 1-2" Ashley through the covers back and sat up, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

"You know if you had done that I would have killed you!" Kyla laughed setting it back down. "Why do I need to get up anyway it's the holidays?"

"Because you have been in that bed for 2 days. Spencer just lost her brother, Chelsea just lost the father of her baby, and I have missed you." Grabbing Ashley's hand she dragged her into her closet. "Put something on we're going over to the Carlins, and you're going to talk to Spencer." Kyla was searching through the vast amounts of clothing in her sister's closet.

"Spencer doesn't want me there; she hasn't called me or tried to speak to me since prom. Not that I blame her" Putting on the jeans Kyla gave her.

"Have you tried to call her?" She asked Ashley looked down. "Didn't think so, you're supposed to be her girlfriend. Yet all you have been doing is hiding in your bed. You're my sister I'm going to be on your side but you're being an idiot."

"I didn't call so she could have time to deal."

"Ash, she isn't you. I know that when dad died you went all recluse but Spencer needs you there. I ran into Glen yesterday outside the school, he said that Paula hasn't left her bedroom and Mr C won't stop cooking. He was crying I had no idea what to say."

"What do I say? I don't do death very well, and after what happened at prom she wouldn't want me there, I'll just say the wrong thing and make it worse." Kyla grabbed Ashley's keys and pushed her out of her room, following her down stairs to the door.

"Just be yourself. Be there for her, let Spencer talk to you and set the pace."

"How did you get so smart?" Ashley smiled at her sister.

"I've always been like this, you just didn't realise, and you always were a little bit slow."

"I'm sorry." Kyla looked her sister with a questioning look. "You know the whole Aiden prom thing. I swear I had no idea that he was going to do that. But I can't let him take the whole blame I should have told him earlier that nothing was going to happen, and I want to try again with us I mean…" Ashley paused. "If you want that is." Kyla started laughing. "What are you laughing at, I'm trying to be nice here." She asked looking confused at her sister's sudden out burst.

"No, yeah I love the idea. It just…" She started laughing again. "It just it sounded like you were asking me out." She explained in between laughs.

"No it didn't, I don't ask people out like that." Ashley quickly said.

"Whatever. Come on lets go." She said calming down. "Can I drive, you know the whole new start it might be nice for you to teach me?"

"Nice try."

They pulled up outside Spencer's house some 20 minutes later, and walked up to the front door. Kyla knocked and turned to look at Ashley who was facing the other way. "Turn around!" She shouted at her sister. The door opened revealing Glen standing there.

"Ky hey." He saw Ashley standing there looking nervous. "Ashley good to see you." He smiled at her, and for the first time it wasn't because he had to.

"Sorry about Clay, he was…" She stopped not knowing how to finish.

"Thanks. You 2 want to come in. Dad won't stop cooking, I don't think me and Spence can eat anymore so you have to take something with you." They step inside, Ashley began looking around, the last time she was there Clay was sitting on the couch with Chelsea, and now all that was there was an empty room. Arthur came round the corner from the Kitchen wearing his 'Kiss the Chef' apron.

"Ashley Kyla, what are you both doing here?"

"Hey Mr C." They both said. "We just wanted to see how you were all doing, and see if we could do anything." Kyla finished

"Well I was just starting dinner, so I hope you'll both stay. You both don't want to hang around here with me and Glen, Spencer and Chelsea are upstairs."

"Hey me and Ash we'll stay. Between you and me Ashley can't cook." Kyla replied giving Ashley a friendly poke. "Well we'll just go on up then. Glen you want to come." She asked making her way up the stairs.

"No I'll just stay here with dad, make sure he's ok."

"How about I come with, someone has to learn how to cook." Glen and Arthur turned back towards the kitchen, and Ashley looked at her sister who had a panicked look on her face. "Just go talk to her." With that she left Ashley to slowly make her way up stairs.

She knocked on the door and heard what she assumed was "Come in" from the other side. As she made her way inside she suddenly remembered that the last time she was in there was the night before prom, she had snuck in there to make sure that she had the correct colour corsage.

Chelsea was the first to see her "Ash. Hey it's good to see you." Spencer looked up and smiled. Which Ashley was quick to return. "Hmm I'm just going to use the toilet; he's been kicking my bladder for the past 20 minutes." As she left she gave Ashley's arm a small squeeze, and closed the door behind her leaving to two alone.

"How are you doing?" Ashley asked and straight away regretted the question. "That's a stupid question right." Spencer smiled and patted the spot next to her that had just been occupied by Chelsea.

(A/N ok tell me what you thought. And whether I should keep it going??)


End file.
